Unintitled sugest a title
by livanelforever
Summary: Something happens to our favorite female detective. Will her someone be able to help her. AU EO. My first fic and I suck at summaries. T for mild language in later chapters and to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**AN; this is an AU so, because I hate her Kathy don't exist. EO, eventually. Hints are defiantly there. This is also my VERY first fic, so be kind. Tell me what you think. If I don't get many reviews I won't post anymore. Another thing is I don't have a beta reader, so if anyone is interested please let me know in your review and I'll let you know in my next chapter. I am up to chapter 5, and I got a case of writer's block, so I decided to post this. ENJOY!!**

**P.S. I can't think of a name yes, any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Oh ya, and I don't own anything and this applies to all future stories.**

Chapter 1

I felt like everything was going in slow motion. I felt warm, like I was in a sauna, except the only thing I could feel was warmth. I saw his face, the worry, the concern. I didn't understand why he looked like that. I saw the guns firing, but I isn't hear the shots. I saw Elliot run to me, but I didn't hear his footsteps. He grabbed me and picked me up in his big strong arms. Why was he doing that? He never picked me up before. I didn't understand, and then it all hit me all at once. It was so overwhelming. The pain, the noise, the yelling, the paramedics telling me I was ok. Elliot saying the perp is down. Looking at me with those blue eyes, full of concern. Then as the room was going black I heard almost in a whisper, "Please don't leave me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a bright, warm, sunny day. It was relatively slow down at the Manhattan SVU precinct. Olivia and Elliot were catching up on a back log of paperwork when the captain called them into his office.

"Olivia, Elliot, there was a rape murder on second. Anonymous caller, be careful. Something funny is going on down there. The caller asked if a Detective Benson would be put on the case."

"Me?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, he said he thought you would be the best to solve this case."

"Wonder why?"

"I don't know, but be careful. Get going." Cragen ordered. "Elliot wait." Captain spoke when Olivia left the room. "Watch her; I don't like the sound of this. Keep your eye on her."

"As opposed to what I normally do?" Elliot laughed before walking out the door to catch up with his partner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Olivia, let me go first and clear the warehouse." Elliot said.

"Why? Do you think I cannot do my job? I know how to protect myself, Elliot." Olivia replied, a bit defensively.

"But Liv…"

"Don't 'but Liv' me. I can do my job."

"Alright." Elliot gave, 'but', he thought to himself, 'I won't let her out of my sight, not even for a moment.'

As they entered the warehouse Elliot was on high alert. They cleared the warehouse and let Warner remove the Vic's body. They were walking to the car after they were finished and Elliot heard a noise.

"Hurry up, get in the car." Elliot said.

"But… what?"

"NOW!" Elliot yelled, pushing her inside, "And stay there."

Elliot ran to the dumpster from where the noise originated.

"POLICE! SHOW YOURSELF!" Elliot yelled.

"Elliot, what is it." Olivia asked.

"LIV! I told you to stay in the car." Elliot snapped.

"It's nothing El, probably some animal. Let's go back to the station; we have a lot of paperwork to do."

"Alright."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She woke to a noise. The alarm clock read 2:13 am. She couldn't figure out why she was awake, or what woke her, when she heard the noise again. She grabbed her gun off her bedside table and sneaked around her apartment. As she crept around the corner into the living room. She saw door slightly ajar. She slowly crept towards it and pushed it open. She looked up and down her hallway and saw no one. As she turned to re-enter her apartment, she saw what had made the noise. That is when she realized something bad was going to happen.

**AN; OH, a cliffhanger. Tell me what you think. No flaming, just constructive criticism, and as I said I don't have a beta reader, so please forgive my errors. R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

AN; thanks for all the wonderful reviews

**AN; You guys made my day. This being my first fic I thought it was gonna bomb. I haven't decided on a title yet, but I will in a few chapters. Thanks everyone for all the wonderful reviews and title suggestions. I hope you enjoy this one. Still need a reader! Slight language in this chapter, so you are forewarned.**

Chapter 2

He was so worried about her. Whoever this man is he wants Olivia dead. Elliot wanted to find him and kill him, but there were no leads on this man. Even though Olivia thought it was nothing, and there had been no direct threats on her life, and she even didn't know of anyone following her (would she tell him if she did?) he still thought she needed protection. He had talked to Cragen about it, but he didn't think it was necessary, so Elliot took the responsibility upon himself. There was a hotel across the street (**AN; AU remember)** and he rented a room facing her apartment. He spent a long time looking out the window with a pair of binoculars watching everyone who entered and left her apartment building. He was also watching her window which faced the street. After a while he saw her living room lights go on. After a couple on minuets he saw her standing in front of the window. She was standing with her hands up. That didn't look right. The next second he saw someone he didn't know, and he had a gun in his hand. Before he even thought about it he ran down the street and was at the building entrance before he knew it. He keyed in her code, he knew it from when he helped her move in. He opted to run up the stairs, not waiting for the elevator, taking the steps 3 at a time. When he got to hall way he heard noise in her apartment like they were fighting. When he got to her door it was slightly open, and as soon as he pushed it open he saw Olivia on the floor, cut and bloody, and a man standing above her with a gun trained on her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she re-entered her apartment she knew something bad was going to happen.

"Hello there Olivia." He said.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my apartment?" Olivia asked. She kept her gun at her side because she already had a gun trained on her. She didn't want to be killed.

"What you don't remember me? You sent me to prison for 10 years Detective Benson. Don't tell me you don't remember me? You believed my whore of a wife and I told you, you are gonna pay. Well that 10 years just did me a favor. I was able to perfectly plan my revenge. They are never gonna find you, when I'm done." He laughed at the thought.

All of a sudden Olivia remembered this man. It was her first year with the 1-6 and a woman came forward claming that her husband raped her. When they ran the DNA through the system they came up with 2 more matches. They did a line up and both women ID him as there attacker. In court he told Olivia that he would get his revenge. The only thing Olivia was forgetting was his name.

"We can settle this…" She said with a pause hoping he'd tell her his name.

"Rich, stupid bitch, cannot even remember my name."

"Rich we can settle this, nothing bad has to happen here."

"Oh but I've been planning this for a long, long time _Olivia_, you are gonna die, but first I am going to have some fun with you. You'll see how mad you made me, putting me in jail. Put your gun down." He demanded.

"OK," Olivia complied trying to avoid pissing him off, she hoped she could make a dash for her door, she just had to distract him, "Rich I didn't put you in jail, that was a jury of 12 people, I just took your wife's statement…"

"SHUT UP BITCH!" He screamed, "You arrested me, you told that jury my wife's, testimony, and don't worry, she'll pay also." He laughed.

"This is not gonna solve anything, my partner is not gonna rest until he finds you and kills you." Olivia said, trying to slowly back towards the door.

"Oh, you mean Detective Stabler? Elliot, right? I don't think he is any match for a bullet. Oh and a dead Olivia, that would just kill him. Your lover would die, right Olivia, or should I call you Livie?"

"Don't call me that you stupid son of a bitch." That was his nickname for her and it struck a nerve. She had lost her temper and before she knew it he was running towards her. She turned to run out the door when she got hit, hard, across the back and went to her knees.

"OUCH!" She yelled, but before she could get up she was hit across the head.

She fought not to loose conscious. He hit her across the stomach and then grabbed her hair and pulled her up. She fought, her strength draining from the pain, but she didn't stop. He threw her across the room and she hit the wall, cracking the wall. She stood up and ran again for the door, but he hit her across the arm, and she felt it break. She screamed and fell to her knees. He hit her across the head again and this time she couldn't fight the impeding darkness. Right before she went out she saw him, he looked like a dream.

I felt like everything was going in slow motion. I felt warm, like I was in a sauna, except the only thing I could feel was warmth. I saw his face, the worry, the concern. I didn't understand why he looked like that. I saw the guns firing, but I isn't hear the shots. I saw Elliot run to me, but I didn't hear his footsteps. He grabbed me and picked me up in his big strong arms. Why was he doing that? He never picked me up before. I didn't understand, and then it all hit me all at once. It was so overwhelming. The pain, the noise, the yelling, the paramedics telling me I was ok. Elliot saying the perp is down. Looking at me with those blue eyes, full of concern. Then as the room was going black I heard almost in a whisper, "Please don't leave me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he got to her door it was slightly open, and as soon as he pushed it open he saw Olivia on the floor, cut and bloody, and a man standing above her with a gun trained on her.

"Put the gun down now!" Elliot said.

"Ah the infamous partner. 'Bout time you showed. I knew you'd be here at some time, I just didn't think it would be so soon. Oh well, less work for me." He said all this without even looking up or moving his gun. "Your just in time to see your partner die." He laughed and then pulled the trigger.

"NO! OLIVIA!" Elliot yelled.

Elliot pulled the trigger before he even thought about it. He grabbed his phone and called 911.

"Detective Stabler of the 1-6 Manhattan SVU, my partner has been shot. I need a bus."

He continued to give them the information and he pushed on her wound. He hung up the phone and said " Liv stay with me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

10 minuets later the paramedics were there.

"I'm riding with you." Elliot said as the medic was putting her in the ambulance.

"Alright." The medic said.

"Can I use my cell phone?" Elliot asked, when he received a head node from the medic, he called there captin.

"Cap, it's Elliot, sorry I woke you…"

"What is wrong?" Cragen asked immeadently.

"Cap, it's Olivia, um, she was, um, she was attacked. I'm riding with her in the ambulance."

"WHAT? Do we know who did it?"

"Perp is still at the scene, I don't know what happened with him, I don't even know if I killed him. I shot him but Liv, she was… was… unconscious… on the floor… Cap, I… I… thought she was… dead. Oh god I thought she was dead. I'll call you when I hear anything Cap." Elliot said trying to hold back tears.

"No, Elliot, I will be down there, I'll call Munch and Fin, they will want to know. I have some other calls to make, but I'll be down there soon. Bye." Cragen ended.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot had been waiting for a million years, or it seamed to him. They took her off to surgery and all they told him was that she had internal bleeding. In reality he had been waiting for 3 hours, but it seamed like a lifetime. He was doing a lot of thinking in that 3 hours. Thinking what would happen if she didn't make it through surgery. He had so much he wanted to tell her. He was so afraid, because wasn't sure if she felt the same and he didn't want to lose her. Now that he might, he wasn't going to go another day without knowing.

"Detective Stabler?" A doctor asked.

"That's me."

"You here with Olivia Benson."

"Yes, how is she, is she alive."

"Yes. She is, but she went through a lot. Surgery went well. The bullet missed any arteries and organs. Her leg is going to be out of commission for a while, but it will heal well. There is a lot of muscle damage so she needs to be on strict bed rest. Dose she have someone that will live with her?"

"Yes I will stay to help her." Elliot said.

"Ok good. Her arm is broken and that got pined, so it should heal nicely. She has some major head trauma, looks like she was hit with something hard at least 2 times. She had minor brain swelling, but it is going down. She had a scan and she has no abdominal bleeding, and that is good. She should fully physically recover, but I don't know if she has suffered any brain damage. We did a preliminary scan and all looks good. She might have some memory loss, but we have no way of knowing until she wakes up. She is in a coma right now, but she should wake up in a day or two."

"Thanks Doctor." Elliot said. "Can I see her?"

"Yes she is in room 312."

**AN; This is not how I planed this story to go. R&R you guys made me feel so good with all the others. If I don't get any I wont add anymore. **


End file.
